


Elsa's First Time

by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90/pseuds/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: The title says it all really ;P Elsa's first time with Anna.Elsanna one-shot.





	Elsa's First Time

Elsa's First Time

“Ah, Anna!” Elsa panted breathlessly. “I don’t think I’m doing this right!”

“You need to use your knees to rise up and down, if you keep bouncing around like that you’ll end up sore!” Anna instructed her sister as Elsa tried to keep up with their pace.

“Like this?” Elsa asked, raising her hips up and down rapidly, grunting a little as she did so. Her face was flushed from exertion and beads of sweat rolled down her neck.

“Slow down a little, you need to move in time with me, match my rhythm. Try pushing your hips forward and up instead of straight up, it will feel better.”

Elsa slowed her thrusts, she could feel her sister’s hips moving against hers as she tried to pace herself a little. “Better?” She puffed, this was more tiring than she thought it would be and the muscles in her thighs and stomach were aching already. She thought her first time was going to be a little more enjoyable than this.

“Here, let me help you.” Said Anna warmly. She placed her hands on Elsa’s hips and helped to guide into a steady rhythm, their bodies rising and falling together, smooth, fluid movements instead of vigorous thrusting. Anna needed Elsa to enjoy herself, she wanted to do this with her sister as often as they could and that meant that Elsa’s first time needed to be memorable.

“Oh,” She breathed, “that feels better.” Elsa softly stroked Anna’s thigh in thanks.

“See, you just needed to relax a little to enjoy yourself. Try straightening your back a bit, I fully intend to make this last as long as we can, we can’t have you tiring too early.” Anna teased lightly placing a soft kiss on Elsa’s shoulder. “That’s it, up and down, up and down. You’re doing so well Elsa.” She purred.

“You’re so good at this, such a natural!” Elsa praised, now that they had a good rhythm, she was really starting to enjoy herself, she just hoped she could last as long as her sister, she seemed to have an endless supply of energy and Elsa suspected it probably had something to do with the fiery colour of her hair.

Anna giggled at the compliment, “Thank you, you’re doing really well too Els, considering this is your first time, you’ve certainly managed to impress me.”

“Oh, Anna, you’re so much better than me! I can’t believe how good you are.” Elsa’s breath was coming out in short, sharp bursts as she tried to keep up with her sister, Anna certainly was… energetic.

“I _have_ had a little more practice than you.” Anna pointed out, it may have been a while since she last did this but it’s not exactly something she could forget in a hurry.

“I can tell.” Elsa gasped. “Gods Anna, I never knew how good this would make me feel, it’s so…” – Elsa paused as she searched for the right word - “freeing.” Elsa sighed contently as she continued to raise and lower her hips in time with Anna’s, her sister’s hands still guiding her a little. She never wanted this to end, it was pure heaven, being able to experience her sister like this –although she had no doubts she was going to be sore tomorrow.

“Do you want to go a little faster now? It will be less jarring on your hips and knees.” Anna asked her sister, giving her a little comforting squeeze.

“Err, sure, you’ll have to tell me what to do though.” Elsa replied a little hesitantly, she wanted to go faster, especially if it was going to feel better but she had to admit she was a little nervous, she didn’t want to fall off.

“Okay, relax and lower your hips back down, this time you’ll just be pushing them forward a little, you don’t need to rise and up down anymore.”

“Oh, thank goodness, my knees and legs are killing me!” Elsa moaned.

“Okay, if you feel uncomfortable or you want me to slow down or even stop just let me know. We’ll be going faster but it will be smoother.”

“No, don’t stop!” Elsa clenched a hand over one of Anna’s that rested on her hip. “I’m loving doing this with you, I just need a little more practice, that’s all.” Elsa replied hastily. This was amazing, incredible, how had she never done this before? If she knew it was going to be this good she would have done it years ago!

“Okay, are you ready?” Anna asked giving her sister’s hips a gentle squeeze.

“Ready.” Elsa nodded affirmatively, her thighs and core clenching in anticipation.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

Anna squeezed her thighs gently, encouraging the horse below her to extend into a canter. She kept her hands on Elsa’s waist as she sat in the saddle in front of her, helping to keep her balance and guide her hips as they rode the strong gelding together. The gentle animal needed little encouragement as he began to canter along the well-worn path.

**Author's Note:**

> Bahahahahaha. What did you guys think was happening?? Just a little humour fic, it's actually a chapter from my story To Thaw A Frozen Heart but I loved it so much I thought i'd turn it into a one-shot.  
> I hoped you liked it!


End file.
